


Making Plans

by Pixie_Queen24 (FallenAngel69)



Series: Domestic Cookleta [7]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel69/pseuds/Pixie_Queen24
Summary: Companion ficlet for Only God Knows Why/Walking Through the Valley





	Making Plans

David closed the book he’d been reading once he noticed that Addison had fallen asleep. Carefully, he got up without waking her up and pulled the blankets up around her, tucking her in. “Goodnight, my little princess,” he whispered as he placed a small kiss on her head. “Sweet dreams.”

Addison sighed contentedly and wiggled around a bit in her sleep before settling back down.

David turned the light off and pulled the door shut behind him, leaving only a small crack as he left the bedroom.

He went back to the living room where Archie was messing with their stereo system. “Whatcha doing?” He asked playfully as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and looked over his shoulder as he hit play on the CD player.

“Ever been in one of those moods when you just have to listen to a sexy song?”

David tilted his head and gave Archie a strange look. “Sexy song?”

Archie grinned and turned around in David’s arms just as the music began. “Yeah, you know. Ones that just make you want to move your body sensually against you lover’s while he holds you tight?”

David felt his skin prickling as the sultry voice of Mariah Carey filtered into their living room. _“You come to me with a casual flow. Suddenly my defenses start to go. When you talk to me in the sensual tone, it envelopes me and I lose my self control._

“Dance with me?” Archie breathed against David’s ear while he slipped his arms around the older man’s waist, resting his hands on the jean covered curve of his butt.

David pulled him closer and began to sway slowly with the beat of the music. “I didn’t know you owned a Mariah Carey album.”

Archie giggled. “I don’t. This one’s yours.”

“Oh.”

Archie rested his head against David’s shoulder and closed his eyes, moaning happily as David ran the tips of his fingers over his back, sending shivers down his spine.

David dipped his head to lay his cheek against Archie’s head while Archie moved his hands upwards, sliding beneath his shirt. He closed his eyes and let music and the feeling of Archie’s long fingers curling against his back consume him.

“I love this song,” Archie said dreamily.

David grinned, wondering if there ever was a song that Archie didn’t love.  “What else is new?”

Archie giggled, burring his head against David’s chest as he balled his fist tighter into the thin material. “I think this would be a great song to dance to at our wedding reception,” Archie said, breathing in his boyfriend’s scent. He looked up when he felt David still in his arms. “What?”

“You’re thinking about our wedding?”

“MmmHmm. I always think about it,” Archie admitted shyly.

David was slightly taken aback. It wasn’t that he, himself, didn’t think about it. He did. It was just surprising that Archie was putting so much thought into it. Like the music? He hadn’t even gotten past who he should ask to be his groomsmen. And how would that even work? He wasn’t sure that Neal would appreciate walking down the isle arm in arm with someone like Archie’s brother. He was almost certain that Daniel wouldn’t like it to much either. He smiled, thinking about how much he liked the idea of Archie planning their wedding in his mind even though they hadn’t officially become engaged and neither of them really knew when or how that was going to happen. “What other things have you thought about?

“Just some of the little things,” Archie said.

“Like what?” David asked as he once again began to sway with the music.

Archie shrugged. “Well, like the color of tux we might wear. Of course, you wouldn’t wear a tux because you’re too rock star for that,” he said with a laugh.

David had to laugh. Of course Archie was right. A tux was probably not what he would be wearing, but then again, if Archie really wanted him to, he totally would. “And just what would our outfits look like?”

“You would be dressed in black, because you look really hot in that color.” Archie blushed profusely as he said that even though he shouldn’t because after everything he’d experienced with David, nothing should make him blush anymore. However, when it came to addressing his lover’s sexiness, he was still a bit bashful. David loved it though and he was always sure to tell Archie just how cute he was when he got all flustered. Of course those weren’t the only times that Archie got flustered, but David never really called him cute then.

Right then, David was already laughing to himself, wanting to comment on David’s awkwardness. “You think I’m hot?”

“Duh.” Archie poked him playfully in the belly. “Anyway, I think you should wear a red tie.”

“Ok. Black suit. Red tie. How about you?”

“Um, white suit.”

David grinned. “No tux for you either?”

Shaking his head, Archie looked up at him with bright eyes. “Nope.”

“I love it.” He tightened his arms just a bit more, and rested his forehead against Archie’s. “And I love, you.”

A smile crept onto Archie’s lips. He was glad David wasn’t freaking out over the fact that he had been secretly planning their wedding in his mind. “Love you,” he murmured as he closed the gap between their lips.

As they kissed, David moved his hands lower as the sound of Mariah’s voice and the sensuous beat enveloped them. Suddenly, he had a thought that made him brake away from Archie’s mouth with a small laugh. “Babe,” he panted slightly. “I’m not sure that this would be a good song for us to dance to at our wedding reception.”

Archie gave him a quizzical look. “Oh?”

David shook his head, smirking as he slipped his hands down the back of Archie’s loose jeans. “Nah. It would get us in too much trouble.”

Archie’s eyes grew wide, and he began to laugh. “You are so bad.”

___________

_“Melt Away” ~Mariah Carey_

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is an old fic, comments are still welcomed, encouraged, and appreciated. :)


End file.
